she comes from the sky
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Katanya, dia bisa menyentuh bulan. Katanya, dia bisa memetik bintang. Katanya, dia bisa terbang menembus galaksi. Katanya, dia adalah makhluk yang berasal dari langit. Dan katanya, semua yang diucapkannya adalah nyata. [ For #SecretValentine2018 ] [AU]


**Disclaimer** : Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents**

" **she comes from the sky** "

* * *

.

.

[ Katanya, dia bisa menyentuh bulan. Katanya, dia bisa memetik bintang. Katanya, dia bisa terbang menembus galaksi. Katanya, dia adalah makhluk yang berasal dari langit. Dan katanya, semua yang diucapkannya adalah nyata. ]

.

.

Gadis itu datang dua minggu lalu, dengan gaun putih selutut yang melekat di tubuh. Ada sebuah buku kecil dalam genggaman. Rambutnya sepinggang sewarna permen kapas. Matanya berbinar, bersinar bagai kristal hijau yang berkilau. " _Yam_ _e_ _te_ ," lirihnya. Suaranya sejernih hempasan air terjun. Kulitnya seputih susu dan sebening mutiara. Tubuhnya langsing dengan tinggi yang ideal.

Sasuke berhenti. Jari telunjuknya masih menempel pada pelatuk pistol dengan urat yang terbentuk, dan tubuh yang seketika beku. Napasnya berhenti selama beberapa detik, mata hitamnya membesar. Tulang rahangnya pun mengeras. _Siapa ... berani menghentikanku?_ Dengan gerakan cepat ia memalingkan wajah.

Bola mata sewarna langit malam itu membesar tatkala ia melihat ada gadis bergaun putih selutut yang menatapnya takut-takut. Cantik. Sasuke tak mampu mendeskripsikan apa pun tentang gadis itu selain kata tersebut. Gadis itu benar-benar mirip bidadari. Tapi Sasuke segera mengedipkan mata begitu menyadari keanehan yang terjadi. Ia sedang berada di tengah hutan. Tidak mungkin di hutan belantara seperti ini ada seorang gadis yang berpakaian mirip peri. Suatu hal yang menurutnya tidak logis.

"Kumohon berhenti. Jangan lakukan!" sahutan lembut itu kembali terdengar.

Mata Sasuke masih terpejam. Namun suara lembut itu berhasil menembus gendang telinganya. Ia yakin jika suara lembut tersebut bersumber dari pita suara si gadis peri. Gadis cantik yang dengan beraninya menghentikan gerak pelatuknya untuk melesat. Ia yakin, suara ini memang pasti miliknya.

Namun ketika Sasuke membuka kelopak mata, sosok gadis itu telah hilang. _Tidak mungkin._ Batinnya. Baru saja ia mendengar suara lembutnya mengudara. Bahkan ia tak mendengar suara gemercik dari langkah yang bergerak. _Kapan gadis itu pergi?_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk tetap waras. Lantas, ia kembali pada tujuan awalnya mengapa berada di hutan ini.

Sasuke menatap lelaki tua yang terikat kaku di batang pohon. Lelaki biadab berwajah bengis yang menampilkan mimik tanpa dosa. Mimik wajah tak merasa bersalah dan tanpa penyesalan. Lelaki sialan yang membuat kakaknya terjerembap dalam jalan sesat. "Cih! Niat membunuhku jadi sirna." Sasuke mengumpat pelan seraya memasukkan kembali senjata api miliknya ke dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"Tua bangka! Kali ini kau masih terselamatkan. Bila kau berhasil melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatmu di pohon itu, kau bisa bebas," ujarnya sembari melangkah meninggalkan lelaki tua yang terikat di batang pohon sendirian. Kemudian, Sasuke memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Bayang-bayang gadis mirip bidadari itu kembali muncul. Netra Sasuke menajam dengan pelbagai persepsi yang masih rancu. Jemarinya mencengkeram setir kemudi kuat-kuat. Ia masih tak habis pikir. Dari mana datangnya gadis itu? Kapan gadis itu datang ke lokasi tersebut? Karena ia benar-benar tak mendengar suara derap seseorang. Selain itu ... kenapa gadis tersebut bisa tiba-tiba muncul tepat satu detik sebelum pelatuk senjata apinya ditekan?

Tetapi, rasanya mustahil jika ia hanya berhalusinasi. Presensi gadis itu terlampau nyata. Ia bahkan masih mengingat jelas suara lembutnya yang membahana. Suara yang mampu menghentikannya dari luapan emosi yang menggila. "Lupakan, dan sadar!" tegasnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

"Kau juga mendukungnya, kan? Kakek Tua!" seru Sasuke dengan suara menggelegar.

Kakek yang terikat di kursi dengan tangan yang diborgol ke belakang tubuhnya itu hanya menggeleng. Tatapannya sayu. Mulutnya disumpal kain yang membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang letih dimakan usia semakin membuatnya kaku.

"Jawab aku, sialan! Kau pendukung kaum oposisi itu, kan?" Sasuke mendekat seraya menempelkan pisau yang berkilat tajam tepat ke pipi kakek tua itu.

Tubuh Si Kakek Tua menegang. Urat lehernya tercetak dengan jelas. Matanya membesar. Dadanya berdebar-debar. Sungguh ia ingin bergerak, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk kabur dari tempat penyekapan. Namun apa daya, ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa kecuali bernapas.

Sasuke terkekeh ketika melihat kain yang membungkam mulutnya. "Oh! Kau tak bisa menjawabku karena kain pengikat ini, ya, Hiruzen?" Dan kakek tua bernama Hiruzen itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik ... baik. Akan kubuka kain ini agar kau bisa bersuara," serunya ingin puas. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke menggoreskan pisau yang tertancap di pipi Hiruzen. Membentuk garis vertikal di pipi itu dengan sekali goresan. Kain itu terlepas. Terjatuh di lantai dengan bebas. Darah segar merembes, keluar dari kulit pipinya yang mengelupas. Melihatnya, Sasuke tertawa. Hasratnya mulai terpuaskan oleh cairan merah pekat. "Sakit, Hiruzen? Tak usah malu kalau kau ingin menangis."

Hiruzen mengesampingkan luka yang dirasa. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat. Sakit? Tentu saja ia merasakannya. Ia hanya manusia biasa. Bukan manusia berkekuatan super layaknya _superhero_. Darah segar yang mengalir dari kulitnya yang terkoyak terasa sangat perih. Bahkan cairan pekat itu kini mulai menetes ke bajunya, menodai kemeja yang dipakai.

"Sekarang jawablah!" geram Sasuke.

Menarik napas pelan, lantas Hiruzen mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Sedikit pun, aku tidak mendukung kaum oposisi," ujarnya yakin.

"Kau tahu, Kakek Tua? Aku benci pembohong!"

"Aku tidak!" sanggah Hiruzen dengan intonasi tinggi.

Sasuke berjalan memutar. Lalu berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh Hiruzen. Kemudian, ia mendaratkan pisau yang sudah ternoda itu tepat di tengkuknya yang keriput. "Kau bilang tidak? Lalu apa artinya memberikan dana tanpa bunga dan cuma-cuma pada organisasi oposisi bentukan Si Biadab itu? Kau bahkan tidak mengusut tuntas kasus kematian Kakakku! Padahal saat itu kau mempunyai jabatan. Itu yang kau bilang tidak?"

Tak menjawab. Hiruzen hanya mencuri napas pelan-pelan. Ia tahu emosi Sasuke sedang berada di puncak. Ia tidak boleh bertindak atau berkata gegabah. Atau, ia akan berakhir tragis di sini. Hiruzen sedikit mengerang ketika pisau yang ada di tengkuknya menancap lebih dalam. Ia tahu itu artinya Sasuke membutuhkan jawaban jujur. "Hanya karena Danzou temanku," sahut Hiruzen pada akhirnya. Ia takut Sasuke akan menusukkan pisau itu ke leher belakangnya. Karena keadaan terpaksa itulah akhirnya ia mau bersuara.

Pisau tajam itu Sasuke cabut. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kiri dan menyentuhkan pisau tersebut di pipi kiri Hiruzen yang belum tergores luka. "Hanya karena? Kau tahu, itu terdengar lucu. Baiklah, sekarang katakan. Di mana Danzou berada? Kulihat ia sudah tidak berada di hutan tempat aku menyekapnya dua minggu lalu."

Kepala Hiruzen hanya menggeleng sebagai bentuk jawaban atas ketidaktahuannya.

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau juga ingin pipi kirimu ini diberi tanda seperti yang kanan," selorohnya yang mulai menancapkan pisau itu di pipi kiri Hiruzen.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu ia di mana, Sasuke!" jawab Hiruzen frustrasi.

Pisau itu statis. Tidak membuat gerakan vertikal maupun horizontal. Hanya diam semakin dalam dan ditekan, membuat lubang kecil di sana, yang kemudian juga mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Setelah itu, Sasuke mencabutnya. Lantas berpindah posisi dengan berdiri di depan Hiruzen.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam jas. Lalu membungkus pisau tersebut, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Melihatnya, Hiruzen bernapas lega. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena di detik berikutnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan benda yang membuat jantungnya serasa dicopot paksa.

Senjata api berwarna hitam yang mengkilap. Sasuke memutar pistol tersebut di jari telunjuk, dibarengi tatapan intimidasi yang membunuh. Seperti diluluhlantakkan, Hiruzen terkulai lemas dalam duduk terikatnya. Seperti ada yang menyumbat arteri hingga membuatnya menjadi sesak.

"Kalau begitu, kau tak berguna," kata Sasuke seraya menghentikan perputaran pistol, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke muka Hiruzen.

Badan Hiruzen bergetar. Untuk mengucapkan 'jangan' pun ia merasa tak mampu. Ia seperti mendadak bisu.

Seringaian Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas. Tanpa ragu, ia menyentuh pelatuk senjata apinya. Namun saat telunjuknya akan menekan pelatuk, sosok gadis itu kembali muncul.

Kali ini, sosoknya muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Berdiri persis di samping kanan Hiruzen. Masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama—pakaian serupa bidadari. Tetapi, tatapan gadis itu tampak sendu. Bola mata kristal hijaunya kuyu.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. _Apa Hiruzen juga bisa melihatnya?_ Pikirnya. Ia berasumsi begitu karena melihat Hiruzen yang tetap memandang lurus ke arahnya. Tak terpengaruh, tak menoleh ke sisi kanan tempat gadis itu berdiri.

"Jangan lakukan, Sasuke!" pinta gadis itu dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Siapa kau? Berani sekali memerintahku!" murkanya.

Hiruzen melotot. Spontan ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, tetapi ia tak mendapati siapa pun di sini kecuali dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia juga tak mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Jadi, Hiruzen sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan yang telontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku penolongmu. Dan kupercaya kau adalah orang baik."

Tawa Sasuke kembali pecah. "Penolong? Aku orang baik? Kau itu hanya ilusi. Tahu apa?"

"Percayalah, aku nyata. Jika kau membunuhnya, kau akan menyesal!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tak setuju. _Ini pasti hanya imajinasi_ _, s_ _ebatas fantasi._ Jadi ia kembali menaruh jari telunjuknya di pelatuk senjata api, dan memfokuskan waras dengan mengatensikan pandangan pada Hiruzen yang tampak pasrah. Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Kau ... mati!"

"Jangan lakukan, Sasuke! Aku mohon ...," suara itu kembali mengudara.

Sial! Lagi-lagi fokus Sasuke hilang. Telunjuknya membeku di atas pelatuk dengan nyali yang menciut. Kacau! Entah kenapa, ia pun menjadi tak tega. Hawa nafsunya menguap. Rencana yang telah matang disusunnya seketika berantakan. Setelah lima detik, akhirnya Sasuke menarik senjata api dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Baik, aku tak akan membunuhnya. Tapi berjanji kau akan menjelaskan siapa dirimu dengan detail," ucap Sasuke, yang langsung direspons oleh gadis itu dengan anggukkan.

"Hah! Kau selamat karenanya, Hiruzen," ucapnya. Ia membalik badan dan keluar dari dalam ruang penyekapan. Meninggalkan Hiruzen yang kebingungan melihat Sasuke dari tadi berbicara sendirian.

.

.

Gadis itu menepati janji. Ia tidak menghilang begitu saja seperti waktu di hutan dulu. Ia berjalan di belakang Sasuke, mengikuti. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengar langkahnya di lantai. Jadi Sasuke menolehnya. "Kau hantu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, si gadis tersenyum ramah seraya menggelengkan kepala.

 _Sangat cantik!_ Sasuke mengakui dan memujinya dalam hati. "Sentuh dan genggam tanganku, Sasuke. Kemudian kau akan menemukan jawabannya."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. Jujur, ia masih ragu melakukannya. Ia takut sosok gadis itu akan sirna ketika ia menyentuhnya. Sasuke akui, ia mulai menikmati imajinasinya. Terlepas ini adalah nyata atau sekadar khayalan. Peduli apa? Ia benar-benar mulai menikmatinya.

Sosok gadis itu seperti pengusir kehampaan. Pengisi segala sepi yang membalut diri. Pereda amarah yang membara. Penenangnya saat ia kalap.

.

.

Nama gadis itu Sakura. Katanya, dia bisa menyentuh bulan. Katanya, dia bisa memetik bintang. Katanya, dia bisa terbang menembus galaksi. Katanya, dia adalah makhluk yang berasal dari langit. Dan katanya, semua yang diucapkannya adalah nyata. Sasuke tahu ini gila. Tapi Sasuke memercayainya.

Di antara dimensi yang mengambang, Sasuke membiarkan sosok Sakura menemani hari-hari. Nyata ataupun tidak, Sasuke tak memedulikannya. Niat balas dendamnya pun perlahan terlupakan. Ia sudah tak berminat untuk membalas ketidakadilan yang menimpanya.

Semenjak ada Sakura, Sasuke merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna. Sakura bagai kirana musim semi—yang membawanya menuju jalan terang, yang semula segalanya hanya dilingkupi kegelapan.

.

.

"Sentuh aku, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura ketika keduanya tengah menatap gemerlap bintang di langit malam.

Sasuke menoleh, lalu menggeleng. "Aku takut kau menghilang."

"Justru ketika kau menyentuhku, aku akan bertransformasi menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Kau tahu kan, aku bukan berasal dari planet ini."

"Cukup, Sakura! Sebenarnya semua yang kau katakan itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku memercayainya. Dengan kehadiranmu yang seperti bayangan saja, menurutku ini lebih dari cukup."

Sakura menggerakkan tangan, dan menyentuh Sasuke. Sayangnya, sentuhannya hanya tembus begitu saja. "Lihat Sasuke, aku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Tapi kau bisa!" lirih Sakura sedih.

Sasuke memutar kepala, dan ia melihatnya sendiri. Tangan Sakura terus berusaha menggapai, mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk dapat menyentuhnya. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa merasakan sentuhannya. Netra sehitam jelaganya kemudian menatap kristal hijau Sakura. "Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan sirna ketika aku menyentuhmu."

Kepala Sakura mengangguk cepat.

Sasuke menarik napas sebentar, lalu perlahan menggerakkan tangan. Gerakannya terlampau lambat. Terlalu lelet. Sasuke sempat ragu ketika tangannya sudah berada satu garis lurus dengan tangan Sakura yang berposisi di atas pahanya. Matanya kembali melirik Sakura, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan yakin.

Sebelum tangan itu berhasil mendarat, Sasuke menutup mata. Hatinya meragu, mempertanyakan benarkah Sakura akan bertransformasi menjadi manusia jika ia sentuh? Ah, tapi Sasuke yakin Sakura tak mungkin berbohong. Jadi, disentuhnya tangan itu walau ragu.

Dalam keadaan memejam, bola mata Sasuke membulat. Ini nyata, benar-benar nyata! Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang selembut sutra. Lalu, dibukanya pejaman mata itu pelan-pelan.

"Aku manusia ... sekarang," lirih Sakura dengan senyuman haru.

Sasuke tak dapat berkata-kata. Ini seperti ilusi, tapi ia sadar ini adalah kenyataan.

"Saat hujan meteor terjadi, kami—makhluk Planet Langit, bisa menyimpan jejak kami di Bumi. Aku melakukannya dengan menjejak wujud kunang-kunang. Dahulu ketika kau masih kecil, kau pernah menyelamatkan kunang-kunang itu dari tangan nakal yang memerangkap ... di hutan belantara itu, tempatnya! Setelah ada manusia tulus yang menyelamatkan, aku merasa sangat senang. Aku tak bisa melupakan kebaikanmu, jadi aku terus memerhatikanmu dari jauh." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, dan kali ini tangan Sasuke mampu digenggam olehnya. Ini karena ia telah bertransformasi, sama-sama menjadi manusia.

"Aku bisa memilih untuk berubah wujud saat seseorang yang menyelamatkanku tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Saat kau terjerumus ke lubang gelap, kuputuskan untuk menjadi manusia. Tapi aku hanya bisa kembali ke Bumi, ke lokasi di mana kau menyelamatkanku dulu. Karenanya aku muncul di hutan tiba-tiba waktu itu. Aku adalah wujud kebaikan. Seandainya kau jadi menembak Danzou di hutan, ataupun Hiruzen di ruang sekap, seketika itu juga aku akan sirna. Dan pengorbananku meninggalkan Planet Langit akan sia-sia. Aku datang untuk menyingkirkan kegelapan di dalam hatimu. Aku adalah cahaya untukmu."

Ini gila dan sulit dicerna akal sehat. Tapi lagi ... Sasuke memercayainya. Sakura yang telah berubah wujud menjadi manusia pun adalah fakta. Ia tidak sedang berfantasi. Sasuke meremas tangan Sakura yang menggenggamnya erat. "Kalau begitu, jangan tinggalkan agar aku tak tersesat lagi dalam kegelapan."

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku akan selalu di sisimu."

Sasuke memang telah kehilangan keluarganya, atas kebiadaban manusia dan para penguasa. Hidupnya pun menjadi suram dan dipenuhi dendam. Ia hampir saja terjerumus dalam kegelapan tanpa tahu arah di mana jalan keluarnya. Sasuke terharu Sakura datang untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya menuju jalan penuh cahaya. Sasuke terharu mulai sekarang ia tak akan sendirian lagi. Sasuke terharu ... karenanya ia menangis. Dan ia bersyukur hujan deras turun tepat waktu, mengamuflase bulir-bulir airmatanya yang tumpah. "Jangan pernah pergi," ucap Sasuke dalam guyuran hujan.

"Tidak akan." Sakura meresponsnya cepat, menatap Sasuke intens, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Dalam hujan lebat yang tercurah dari langit, keduanya berciuman. Membentuk kisah baru dalam peradaban zaman.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

 **a/n** : halo penerima hadiahku dengan nomor urut 48. saya membuat fanfik ini dengan penuh imajinasi dan cinta. semoga kamu menyukai hadiah kecil ini :"))

kepada panitia, terima kasih atas challenge-nya. membantu sekali bagi saya yang sedang dalam tahap pemulihan wb :"D

untuk readers, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya dan membaca :")

salam,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
